You Me & Us
by Ritobina
Summary: Kazuma and Ayano are finally realizing their feeling for each other. Love is in the air. And vacation is giving them perfect chance to express it.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys, I am back. Miss me. Finally my Final Exams are finished. About my last story I kinda lost my motivation and also the chapters got somehow deleted. So that's pretty much it. So I hope everyone will like my new story.

"Enjoy".

You Me & Us

After the fight with Belila things went back to be the same. Ayano's now a college student and Kazuma is the same as always. Working for the Kannagis, teasing Ayano and making her life miserable. Everything was the or something's going to change.

Chapter 1

Who is that guy?

Kazuma landed on the Kannagi state. Looking around Ren came running towards him. Giving him a warm smile, he hugged him. "Nii-san you are back?" Ren said. You can see how happy he was from his face.

"Hey kid, I didn't go for ever. It was only for a few days. And I came quickly after I finished the job." Kazuma said messing Ren's hair.

"Yeah I know. But I really missed you. Come on uncle Jugo is waiting for you" Ren said.

"Yeah, by the way where is the princess."

"Nee-san is group studying or something"

"With Nanse and Yukari?" Kazuma asked.

"No, I don't think so. Nanse and Yukari are out shopping today." Ren replied.

"And Ayano didn't go with them. That's surprising."

Kazuma was slightly curious to find out who is this mysterious friend of hers. As they walked to the meeting room, he saw Jugo sitting their taking his afternoon tea.

"Yo" Kazuma said and went to take a sit before him.

"Kazuma, it's nice to have you back" Jugo said.

"Thanks." Kazuma simply said.

"You will get your payment soon. You should go and take some rest" Jugo said.

Kazuma nodded and took his leave.

"I better go now. Seeya" Kazuma said to Ren and fly away.

As he was flying he saw a familiar face in a café. The red-headed princess was sitting by the window. As always she looked beautiful. She is mesmerizing. The white flora print shirt is looking good on her. Kazuma landed on the street across the café. He was going to meet his princess. Then suddenly something stopped him in his path when he saw that Ayano was not alone. She was with another guy. By the looks of it they are more than just collage friend.

Something in Kazuma is feeling wrong. "How can some guy make her laugh other than him? And why Ayano is looking so happy with him." Kazuma is latterly asking him this question.

After a while they came out of the café. Kazuma decided to follow them. Ayano and that guy parted after a while. But not before Ayano give him a hug. This is making Kazuma jealous to the core of his heart.

Kazuma landed in front of Ayano making her jump back a little. "Hi princess, miss me?" he asked.

"…."

"What it looks like you had seen a ghost? Or did you miss me so much that you can't tell the difference between dream and reality" Kazuma said taking a lock of her hair in his hand and smelling it.

"What are you doing pervert?" Ayano said while blushing to the core of her hair. You can't tell which one is more redder, Ayano or her hair.

"There's Princess I know." Kazuma said with a grin. "So did you miss me?"

"You wish, like I will ever miss you. And what are you doing here. I thought you are going to come a few days later." Ayano said.

"I was going to come later but the job finished quickly. You know nothing is hard for me."

Ayano pouted at his statement. "How did you find you find me? Wait a minute were you following me" Ayano said looking straight at his eyes.

"Yeah kinda." He simply said.

"You what, how…" before Ayano could finish her word Kazuma interrupted and said something unexpected.

"Who is that guy Ayano?"

Ayano blinked her eye. Confusion is clearly written all over her face.

"The guy who was with you at the café." Kazuma said looking straight at her.

"Who is that guy?"

Finally finished the first chapter, hope you guys will like it. And here is a little detail about the characters

Ayano Kannagi - age 19 years.

Kazuma Yagami – age 21 years.

Ren Kannagi – age 15 years.

Jugo Kannagi – age 40 years.

Genma Kannagi – age 40 years.

Please guys review, review and review. Tell me what you think about this story. And the second chapter will be update soon.

Bye.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry guys for the late update but I hope you will like this chapter. So hope you will enjoy it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

My Ayano

"Tell me Ayano who is he?" Kazuma asked with a more determine face.

"What are you talking about?" Ayano said blurred.

"You know what I am talking about. So tell me."

"And what if I don't" Ayano said in a challenging tone.

"And what if I can" Kazuma said taking a step towards Ayano. The wind suddenly began to blow gently. He closed his gap between him and Ayano. Their face was only inches far away. Seeing their closeness Ayano began to blush madly and Kazuma just gave his famous smirk.

"Why do you want to know so badly?" Ayano backed a little. "I am not your girlfriend and you are not my father. I can see whomever I want. Now if you excuse me I have to go now." With that Ayano went away leaving a dumb folded Kazuma staring at her.

"When did the princess become into this fine woman? And how did I miss it." Kazuma said to himself and set off to his apartment.

Kazuma's apartment

At the night when Kazuma was in his bed trying get some sleep. But he couldn't because his mind was flying to the incident happen in cafe. He was wondering about the guy who was with Ayano. His mind was only asking one question 'who was that guy and what Ayano was doing with him?' He was feeling a certain rage and want to destroy that guy. 'How dare he was with my Ayano' he thought.

"Wait did I just thought that? My Ayano that kinda sounds good." He said to himself and a smiled tugged his face.

He is going to deal with this and nobody is going to take his Ayano from him ever. Not now after he realized his feeling. With this thought he drifted in his dream land with his princess in it.

* * *

><p>OK I know it's not that great. But hey I can make it better if you guys tell me your opinion. So please review as much as you want.<p>

Bye.


End file.
